Heartbeats of the Wind
by AnimeLuverx101
Summary: Haruka and Seiya hate each other. They couldn't be in the same room without starting a fight. But when they get a mysterious dream telling them to go on a journey, with them and them alone, they realize sometimes they must team up no matter what their differences, that actually turn into similarities, and find out how the Sky and the Stars can work together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is such a tasty meal, Michiru."

"Why, thank you, Haruka. I put all my thought into this meal for you."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Haruka picked it up and heard a loud shriek from the other end.

"HARUKA-SAN! MICHIRU-SAN! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! YOU NEED TO COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, well. It looks like our Koneko-chan actually found something interesting. What do you say, Michiru? Shall we go?"

"Why not? It sounds like fun. Let's find out what happened."

Haruka surpassed a small smile and they walked out together.

At Usagi's house, Michiru rang the doorbell, and almost instantly the door swung open.

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD NEVER GET HERE! COME ON, IT'S IMPORTANT!"

She ran inside, leaving a trail of dust behind her. Haruka and Michiru shared a glance and walked inside. It was strange, but Haruka thought she heard voices inside; voices she knew she did not like. Michiru glanced at Haruka.

"It can't be, right? They went back to their planet!"

They turned around holding their breath just to find Ami, Rei, and the rest of the gang, except they had a huge aura of excitement around them.

"Oh, it was just you guys," said Haruka, relief coming back into her voice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THERE IS SOMETHING MAJOR GOING ON! YOU HAVE TO GET IN HERE!" screamed Minako.

Haruka and Michiru followed everyone into the living room when Haruka stopped. There, sitting on the couch, right next to Usagi, was none other than Kou Seiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruka and Seiya stared at each other, not saying a word.

"Why did this fool come back? Did he get kicked out by his own Princess who they were 'singing for her and only her'?"

Yaten and Taiki walked in to see a furious Haruka getting fight mode ready.

"Hey, Haruka-san! Don't say mean things to Seiya! Don't forget he saved us!" said Usagi with sympathy in her voice.

"No, he saved himself! At least I tried to help! I didn't see them fighting while we had to kill Setsuna and Hotaru! Is it because you aren't worthy of your title, _Fighter_?"

Everyone in the room kept looking back and forth, watching where this fight was going. Usagi stood up and defended Seiya.

"Hey, that was a long time ago and it's over now, so we should just forget about it and – " she was cut off short as Seiya spoke up.

"Hold it, Odango. If that's how she wants to settle things, let her do it. I wouldn't want to fight with a cute little girl like Haru-chan, nee?"

As soon as he said those words, Haruka grabbed his shirt furiously and whispered into his ear, "If you ever say that or call me that again, you will not live to see morning." She then threw him down and stormed out of the house with everyone's eyes following her.

"Let's go, Michiru," was all she said.

"H-hai…" Michiru looked back and lipped the word 'S-O-R-R-Y' and rushed after Haruka.

Everyone was quiet for a while until Taiki spoke up.

"I guess we should be leaving, too? Right Seiya?"

"Go on without me. I need to talk to Odango in private."

Yaten winked and said, "Okay, but don't be too long! Everyone is gonna get jealous."

Usagi looked up with a shocked look.

"W-what do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, nothing at all! Ehehehehe!" Yaten smiled and backed away slowly. "You heard him, everybody! They need their "privacy", so we best not disturb them, right?"

Seiya blinked and let out a small, "Eh?!"

Minako grabbed Yaten's arm and they walked away, with everyone following behind their lovey-dovey aura.

"We'll see you guys later! Come on, Yaten-kun!"

"Hai, hai, Minako."

As everyone left, Seiya turned and stared at Usagi. They shared a glance until Seiya spoke up.

"Odango, I don't want you to spend anymore time around that blast of wind. She can't handle herself when she's around me."

Usagi just stared blankly with no response.

"B-but, Haruka-san is a good person! She wont just leave someone to fend for themselves! She will protect anyone!"

"Of course she will, Odango, everyone except me. But there was one thing I saw back there that wasn't the real her, because the minute I called her Haru-chan, I saw her blushing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe it! Why is he back? Has he come back to seduce Koneko-chan?"

Haruka pounded her fist on the table when Michiru walked in.

"Why, Michiru?! Did you know about this?! Did you have something to do with it?"

"Haruka! How could I have known about it? I was right here when Usagi called us! Why would you suspect me?" Michiru reached out to Haruka but she just slapped her hand. Michiru then looked up with shock. Haruka stared at Michiru with hate until she realized what she had done.

Haruka stepped back and whispered, "I'm sorry, I just need to calm down for a while. Good night." Haruka turned and walked away from the shocked Michiru.

In her room, Haruka lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _I can't believe I said that to Michiru. I really need to go apologize… _and she then fell asleep, but it was not what she hoped.

In her dream, she was not Haruka. She was Sailor Uranus. She was not in her bed, she was in a misty forest with whispers all around her. "_I have been waiting for you, Uranus,"_ said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair.

"Princess Serenity? Is that you?" The woman turned around and looked at Uranus.

"_There is some trouble and I need your help. Now follow me." _Uranus followed Princess Serenity, the beautiful older version of Usagi.

"What's wrong, Princess? We just defeated Galaxia and Chaos. What could possibly wrong now?"

"_That's the point. Chaos has returned. This time it has possessed someone very powerful, but also someone very dear to others."_

Uranus got wide-eyed when she heard that Chaos was back. _We just defeated it a few months ago! First the Idiot Trio come back, and now this? How could it possibly get worse?_

As if she were reading Uranus's mind, she said, _"I know how you feel. You also feel as if nothing could make this worse, right? Well in your eyes, the rest of what I have to say will make you feel like you would rather die than do this. But if you do not work well, you WILL die."_

Uranus gulped. Princess Serenity was right. If there's more to this, then she would rather die than do this. But her Princess's orders were her mission.

"So, what is the rest? What could possibly be worse?"

"_You will have to go on a journey to a far away place to defeat Chaos, but don't worry, you will have a partner to accompany you. You will not like the result, but I think it is good for both of you. You will bond and defeat Chaos together, and you will see how you will both change when you have completed it."_

All of these words weren't sinking in. She had to go on a journey with one other person that she won't like and defeat Chaos when not even Sailor Moon could defeat it? And somehow we were supposed to gain victory and become stronger? Uranus's mind was so jumbled up that she could barely think.

_Well, might as well get the rest of it out while I'm at it._

"So who is the other person that will be coming with?"

Haruka held her breath as she waited for the answer. Who was going to accompany her on this dangerous mission?

Uranus almost screamed when Princess Serenity whispered the words

"_Sailor Star Fighter…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seiya shot out of bed. _Was that a dream? Well of course it was a dream but it can't be serious!_ _I have to go on a mission with Haruka to defeat Chaos again? _ Seiya could not believe it.

"It was just my mind playing tricks on me. Yeah, that's it! There's absolutely no way that could happen. We defeated Chaos for good." As Seiya thought of things that could have made him have such a messed up dream, his phone started vibrating. It was an unknown number, and Seiya was hesitant to pick it up, but there was this urge that made him pick up the phone. On the other side of that phone, he heard a very familiar voice that he was not expecting.

"Seiya? Can I talk to you for a while?" Michiru's voice was very quiet, as if she didn't want anyone to hear. Seiya was surprised that Michiru would call him.

"Sure, but what could be so important to call first thing in the morning?"

"Well, it's about Haruka…" Seiya tensed up as soon as she said that. "Last night she was talking in her sleep, and you are not going to believe what she was saying. She was going 'No! Not Seiya! It can't be him!' and stuff like that. Do you know why the heck she was saying stuff like that?" Seiya's eyes widened as he heard what Michiru had to say to him. Haruka was dreaming about him? Michiru continued, "I was thinking that you could come over and apologize for yesterday, you know, for what you called her?" Seiya remembered Haruka's blushing face as he called her Haru-chan. Is that really the reason she was talking in her sleep? "Sure, but you need to be on standby in case I die." Michiru giggled and said, "Ok! Come over in about an hour," and hung up.

Seiya took a shower and ate some breakfast, and got ready to be killed.

When he got there, Michiru quietly opened the door and whispered, "Come in. Haruka is upstairs. You wait here while I go get her." As Michiru started walking up the stairs, Seiya sat on the couch and started planning a future nose job.

As he heard them coming down the stairs, he was thinking about that dream he had. Was that just a random dream? Or was it a real thing? He went through his head until he heard "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

As soon as heard Haruka's scream, he stood up and yelled, "WAIT! I'm not here to fight you! I just want to talk!" Haruka lowered her fist and stared at Seiya. "I want to apologize for what I did to you yesterday. I was just joking around. I didn't mean to embarrass you, I promise!" Haruka just stood there, expecting him to say more. When he didn't, she said, "I accept your apology. But don't think that this settles things between us. There are still lots of problems because of you."

Seiya was glad that she didn't detach his face, but he couldn't be relieved yet. "There's also something else I want to talk to you about. But before I do promise me that you will not clobber me, because this was not my fault." Haruka stood there for a while before she agreed not to hurt him.

"Now, last night I had this really weird dream. Princess Kakyuu appeared in my dream last night, and she told me that Chaos had revived. I didn't think that it was true, but then she told me that I had to go on a long journey to defeat it, but with a partner. And she told me… she told me that partner… the partner was Sailor Uranus…"

Haruka looked extremely shocked. He asked what was wrong, but her response was barely above a whisper. Seiya had to lean in close to hear the words she whispered.

"_How can that be? I had the exact same dream…"_


End file.
